


The Lady and Her Vassal

by aheinila



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Pining, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheinila/pseuds/aheinila
Summary: Five close friends enjoy an evening of respite in a bustling inn. There will be brooding and merriment, teasing and reassurance, a foolish love unrequited and a budding love brought to bloom.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	The Lady and Her Vassal

Ruise held his gaze fixed on the open book in his hands, despite that it had been several minutes since he stopped reading. He no longer heard the hubbub of the drunken crowd filling the common room, nor the spirited song his friend was playing from atop one of the tables. His mind had strayed far from the dense text on transmutation magic and even farther from his jovial surroundings. His thoughts were with his father.

Still, he kept his eyes on the book and one finger on the open page, touching ever so lightly over the clean-inked penmanship. He could almost see his father, back stooped in the chair behind his writing desk, attention flitting intermittently between his reference materials and his ongoing work. He could hear the scratching of his quill. _I really miss you, Da. You're probably still too angry to miss me... or, are you worrying?_ In his own anxious state those possibilities seemed equally likely, and equally awful. _I could have left you a note. I should have-_

Absent as he was from the present moment, Ruise jumped in his seat when a heavy hand fell atop his shoulder. He blinked, then lifted his head sheepishly to meet Geraldo's curious gaze. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Geraldo squeezed on his shoulder once before letting his hand fall away. "Do you never get tired of studying?" He grinned crookedly, displaying one charming dimple. "Here I've been waxing poetic, and I don't think you've heard a single word."

"I didn't." Ruise folded a leather bookmark over the page he was on before closing the book and returning it carefully to his haversack. "Sorry," he said again. "What were you saying?"

"I was ruminating on the sorrows of unrequited love." Geraldo heaved a melodramatic sigh. "It was terribly profound. I couldn't possibly recapture such eloquence if I tried repeating myself." He lifted his cup for a long drink of wine before adding, "Shame you missed it."

Ruise felt a wry smile tug at the corners of his lips. "I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard from you before."

Geraldo affected a wounded look. "That's simply untrue. And you'll never know now, so you ought to just take my word for it."

"Fair enough," Ruise said charitably. He then followed Geraldo's gaze as it drifted away from their table, to where Para danced with her fiddle, and felt just a twinge of sympathy. _Poor sod. Is it really love, though?_ Among Geraldo's many admirable qualities, his confidence came in second only to his romanticism. Perhaps that was only fitting for a Paladin sworn to serve the God of Love.

"She's just so..." Geraldo let his wistful words be overtaken by another sigh, then slumped. He dropped his suddenly sad stare to the tabletop. "If I search across the entire Realm, I'll never find a woman more beguiling."

 _Probably not._ Keeping that thought to himself, Ruise scrounged for something more encouraging to say. "Don't be so dejected, you know it doesn't suit you."

Geraldo only slumped further, at that.

Ruise tried again. "Wherever you go, you're the best looking man for a hundred leagues in every direction." As the words left him, he felt heat rising to his face. He went hurriedly on, "I know you know that, too. There's plenty in the Realm who'd be thrilled to have your affections. Plenty just in this common room." _I'm really stuffing my foot in my mouth. Can't I learn not to babble on like that?_

Geraldo lifted his head to affix Ruise with wide, glittering dark eyes. He sniffled, just once, then was grinning. "Do you really think I'm that good looking?"

Certain now that he was blushing, Ruise made a point of rolling his eyes.

"You're right, of course." Geraldo pulled his posture upright and slapped one hand on the table. "I'll find someone to love more than I love Para. Someday."

* * *

As her final note was swallowed within the swell of cheers produced by the rowdy tavern patrons, Para lowered her violin from her collarbone. Using her bow to add flourish, she dipped an elaborate curtsy. Then, from atop her tabletop vantage, she quickly scanned the common room. She could not help but let her elated smile slip when she found her friends' table was absent the one she had most hoped to make eye contact with. Seeing how Ruise and Geraldo were applauding her, however, she made an effort to brighten her expression.

Para hopped down from the tabletop. Several among the spectators made noises of disappointment. Paying them no mind, she poured the proliferation of coins from her violin case into her belt-pouch before stowing the instrument away and meandering through the crowd to join her friends.

"That was marvelous, as ever," Geraldo said. His smile was so broad and his eyes so warm with affection that she nearly blushed, despite herself. In many ways he was incorrigible, but at least he bore rejection well. _And I suppose I could learn a thing or two from his bold nature._

Para bobbed her head at the compliment and snatched Geraldo's cup from the table for a greedy drink. He pouted rather extravagantly when she set it down again emptied.

"Did you make very much coin?" Ruise asked. The gleam in his eyes was telling.

"Mostly coppers," she lied. Many of the components for Ruise's spell-slinging were expensive, and she already paid more than her fair share of the group costs. "Where did Etzy disappear to?"

"Upstairs, with Anjia," Geraldo informed her. "You know how Etzy is. Whenever there's time enough to relax," he prodded an elbow lightly into Ruise's ribs, "this one spends it studying and that one training."

"Couple o' killjoys," Para drawled, then offered Ruise a wink to ease the bite of the gibe. His scowl melted to chagrin as Geraldo laughed. _Sweet Ruise. He really is learning to lighten up._ He'd been so dour when they first met.

Ruise cleared his throat. "I'm sure Anjia would rather be having a drink right about now." A small smile lifted his expression - an almost sly smile. "Why don't you go to fetch them, Para?"

"Excellent suggestion. I'll get us more wine." Geraldo rose quickly from his seat. He half-turned toward the bar, but lingered to smile over his shoulder at her. "Perhaps we'll even do some dancing tonight."

"I'm not opposed to dancing," Para said with a shrug. "Provided you find someone in this establishment who can play a decent tune for us."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Geraldo was off before he'd finished speaking. He wove his way across the common room, and with but a word here or there he earned grins and laughter from all those he passed.

"I don't know how he does it," Ruise murmured.

Para nodded. "I pride myself on my charisma, but he's something else."

Ruise shook his head. He lowered his voice further before saying, "I meant his courage. He's never afraid to lay bare his whole heart, and even if it goes poorly, he just refuses to let it bring him down." Cheeks rapidly coloring, Ruise gave her a sympathetic glance before looking back toward Geraldo. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Para interrupted him. She was afraid her own cheeks might be coloring. "It's not as if he tried to be subtle about it." Her voice became a sulky grumble as she added, "Anyway, you're right. It is admirable."

"I'd like to be that courageous. Even just once in my life." Ruise exhaled a long breath, then peered sidelong at her. "It won't take him long to find wine and music. You should probably get a move on."

Para scrutinized him, wondering if he had meant to imply something more with those words, but gave up quickly. He had his composure locked down and she could read nothing through it. "Right, well. I'll be back."

Ruise lifted a hand to wave her off as she turned to go.

 _He couldn't have meant- no, I'm sure he didn't mean anything._ Yet Ruise was so often quiet and, in his quiet, strangely perceptive. _All that talk of courage and bared hearts. How easily does he read me?_ As Para started up the staircase her own heart gave a squeeze, a tender pang of uncertainty and longing like had become familiar to her over the past months. 

She thought briefly of Geraldo's bold confession, of his easy acceptance when she denied him. _If I could be so courageous..._ It was a funny thing to ponder, really. She had never once in her life considered herself a coward, and she was not about to start now. Although the notion of laying her own heart bare as he had his set her pulse to pounding and her head to spinning, that was _not_ cowardice. Surely not.

Para halted in the corridor outside the door to the rented room she shared with Anjia and Etzy. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, listening to the chaotic noise of the skirmish plainly audible from within. Her hand slipped into her pocket to hold the little key that would open the door, but she hesitated to pull it out. _Is it cowardice?_ Mortified by the jolt of fright that constricted her chest, Para knocked just once before twisting the key in the lock and opening the door wide.

Anjia was the first to look up at her entrance. Clenched fists wrapped for hand-to-hand combat and still upraised, the dwarven woman afforded her a quick nod before lashing out once more at Etzy.

"Hey!" Etzy cried out in alarm and attempted to deflect the blow, but she just wasn't quick enough and Anjia's fist struck her squarely in the gut. Her breath left her in a wheeze and she doubled over while she worked to reclaim it. "That-" Etzy spoke between gritted teeth. "-wasn't fair."

"I don't remember calling a break," Anjia said. "You can't let yourself be distracted so easily. Do that in a real fight and you'll get more than the wind knocked out of you." She sighed, then patted a hand over her braided hair to smooth the few strands gone awry. "We can break now."

Etzy chuckled weakly as she straightened up. "Thank you," she said, retreating several paces to sit on the edge of her bed. "For the lesson, and the break."

"You're welcome." Anjia smiled at her, then turned to Para with her eyebrows raised. "Have you come to join in?"

Para held both hands up in a mock defensive stance, then dropped them to shake her head. "Certainly not. I know better than to fancy myself a front-line fighter."

Anjia laughed at that, while Etzy slid a piercing glare in her direction.

"I came to drag you from your overzealous training." Para gestured to the doorway. "There's fun to be had below. The wine here isn't half-bad, and Geraldo claims he'll find us some music that I don't have to play myself."

Anjia's smile had widened by the word. "I'm sold." She cracked her knuckles before extending a hand to tug Etzy up from the bed. "We can spar anytime. There's not always opportunity to get drunk and dance together."

Expression flickering with half-suppressed sullenness, Etzy rubbed at her wounded abdomen. Rather than respond to Anjia, she set her blue eyes on Para. "I'm not overzealous."

Para blinked, affecting an air of innocence. "Oh? I didn't mean to criticize, milady."

Etzy visibly struggled to maintain her ire, but she still wound up smiling. "None of that nonsense," she said. "Or I'll start calling you _vassal_."

Para made a disgusted face and was rewarded with a bout of Etzy's laughter. _I've heard such fine music in my life, but that, right there, is my favorite sound._ She nearly spoke the thought aloud, her heart beating an insistent rhythm and all but compelling her to open her mouth. Remembering herself at the last possible second, Para shut her mouth with a clicking of teeth.

Neither Anjia nor Etzy appeared to take notice of her momentary lapse. The two were already making for the door. Para only watched, seized again by that peculiar twist of reluctance. _Well, what am I? Courageous, or a coward?_ Etzy had one foot already in the hall when Para stepped forward to grab at the fabric of her sleeve.

"Wait."

Both women turned back to her. Feeling absurdly like a child, Para pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. Realizing that looked absurd as well, she forced herself to relax and fall into a more casual posture. "I only need to speak with Etzy a minute," she said to Anjia. "We'll catch up, I promise."

Anjia glanced between the two of them, but seemed altogether unbothered as she shrugged and continued on down the hall toward the stairs. Para could have sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Etzy asked quietly. Her expression was guarded, but Para knew her well enough to read the concern in her gaze.

"It's-" Para stepped backward, retreating further into the privacy of their room. "Do you mind if we speak in here?"

Without question or qualm, Etzy joined her and closed the door behind herself. Then she merely waited in silence for Para to speak.

Most regrettably, Para found that speech was more difficult to summon than she had ever before experienced. Her way with words, ordinarily her armor and arsenal in any situation, had deserted her and left her defenseless. "It's important," she said, at last. "Important to me, at least. Or- oh, bloody hell, I'm not expressing myself very well."

Etzy was making no effort now to disguise her concern. She approached to take one of Para's hands within both of hers, squeezing lightly to offer comfort.

"We, um," Para started clumsily, "perhaps we should sit down." She hoped that might make what she had to say easier, if for no other reason than that her knees were beginning to feel weak. By their linked hands, she led Etzy to sit again on the edge of her bed.

"Para?" Etzy now looked nervous, in addition to concerned. "I don't know that I've ever seen you be skittish before. Is this something very serious?"

Her immediate response was a breathy laugh that she just could not resist. A succession of deep breaths were necessary before Para could scrape some small amount of poise back together. Still, her pulse raced and her hand felt so heated that she was sure Etzy would soon abandon her sweaty grip. Somehow she did not, and Para found as much steadiness as she judged was possible. 

"Etezerebern," Para said, but got no further than that before Etzy flinched.

" _Gods_ ," she muttered, "my full name? This must be serious."

Slowly, Para nodded. "Etezerebern... I have known you all my life, or close enough as makes no difference. You are my oldest friend, and more dear to me than any other."

Etzy put on a tiny smile. "As you are, to me."

"I've never once imagined a future for myself that does not include being at your side." As the honesty tumbled free, something within her softened. She ceased trying to exert a presently impossible degree of control over her words, and as a result they became more natural. "No matter your reaction to what I have to say to you now, I hope that at least that much can remain true."

"Of course." Etzy shook her head, perplexed. "I would have it no other way."

"From the time that we set out together," Para continued, "after leaving everything we knew, and in all that we've been through since, I've only grown to care for you more deeply. More deeply than I have ever cared for anyone, and... in a very new way." When Etzy seemed on the brink of interjecting, Para held up a hand to forestall her. "Just listen, please. Just a few moments longer."

After inclining her head to acknowledge the request, Etzy grew entirely still - unwavering in her quiet patience, expression calm but otherwise unreadable.

 _A true-born queen, by anyone's definition._ Para smiled. "I'm uncertain whether you'll even appreciate my telling you this, let alone whether or not you might reciprocate the way that I feel... I only know that it should be said, and that you deserve to hear it." Para stood from the bed to kneel before her. Heart thrumming and head buzzing, she allowed all of the frenetic emotion she felt to seep into her words. "I believe that I have fallen quite thoroughly in love with you," she dropped her voice to a delicate whisper, "Lady Etezerebern Kaisagelt."

Etzy drew in a swift, sharp breath, but otherwise kept her composure. For an indeterminate amount of time it seemed that she only stared, and Para felt content to only stare up at her. Then, with a flawless grace that Para had only ever seen Etzy possess, she slid off the bed to kneel beside her.

"Para, I don't-" Etzy continued to levelly meet Para's gaze, even as she lifted one trembling hand to press against her own chest. "I don't know what to say. Gods, my heart is beating so loud I can hardly hear myself think."

Para exhaled shakily, quite glad she was already on the floor so that she could avoid crumpling there. "You don't have to say anything at all. I only- I'm so happy that I finally managed to say something." _And that you haven't immediately rejected me._

Etzy took her hand from her chest to reach out. Tentatively, perhaps just testing the action, she laid that hand against Para's cheek. She held still a moment, eyes unfocusing, then traced her thumb across Para's cheekbone in a timid caress. 

Para shivered. She clung tighter to Etzy's opposite hand like gripping onto a lifeline.

"Perhaps," Etzy murmured, "we should try... a kiss?"

With deliberate slowness, prepared for Etzy to change her mind at any second, Para began to lean in. She had only closed half the distance when she realized she could feel Etzy's touch drawing her nearer still. Their lips met in a light, brushing contact that sent a shock through her system. Para pressed closer, to better capture Etzy's lips with her own - so soft, until the kiss was being returned with a firmness that set her stomach to fluttering.

Etzy's fingers slipped into her hair, holding her head in a gentle grip while their contact with one another became almost urgent, their lips desperate to find a proper rhythm that might somehow quench the thirst for more. That fluttering in Para's stomach became a puddle of warmth that melted all the way through her. Impulsively, she put an arm around Etzy, pressing her hand flat against the small of her back to draw her body up and feel it against her own. That warm puddle pulsed within her, an exquisite ache.

And then Etzy broke the kiss, creating no real distance but setting her brow against Para's while they exchanged rapid, shallow breaths. "I-" She pulled back just a fraction more, just enough to lock their eyes together. "I don't know yet about saying that I'm in love. I'm unsure what that's supposed to feel like, but... I want to figure it out. Because I do know that I enjoyed that kiss very much, Para Alsien."

Para was sure that the smile which rose to her face could only have been described as giddy. That was certainly the emotion which had bubbled up to fill her from her scalp to her toes. Possibly it was the intensity of that emotion that had her distracted enough that she missed the sound of footsteps in the hall, and again missed the noise of the door being pushed open. If there had been a knock, she certainly had missed that, too.

"Whoops."

Para whipped her head around at the sudden intrusion of Anjia's voice. Her fierce friend, the proudest warrior she had ever met, stood wide-eyed in the doorway, blushing from her beard to her hairline.

"I mean, this really isn't my fault." Anjia's expression contorted to a scowl that conveyed equal parts consternation and humiliation, but thankfully she had the grace to keep her volume low. "You could have just said that you wanted to be alone!"

"Didn't I?" Para blinked in surprise at the dazed sound of her own voice.

Anjia crossed her arms. "You said you'd only be a minute. And you promised to catch up."

Para was surprised yet again when the next sound she heard was that of Etzy's laugh. She dropped her head to Para's shoulder, shaking with laughter, and several moments passed before she pulled herself gracefully to her feet. Then, with a coy little smile, she held out her hand to help Para up.

"She's right, you know," Etzy said. She continued to hold onto her hand even after Para had settled her wobbly balance. "You promised we would catch up to drink wine and dance in the common room."

"I suppose I did."

"And we ought to go," Etzy continued, "because I'm quite looking forward to that."

"I suppose we ought."

Head still reeling, stabilized only by the warm hand leading her on, Para followed Etzy's light gait and Anjia's stomping steps out into the hall and down to the common room. She was all but ushered into an empty seat at the table, where she proceeded to watch in wonderment as Etzy greeted and gave quick apologies to Geraldo and Ruise.

"I still don't understand. Whatever you were discussing took a very long time." Ruise looked them each over, saving Anjia - whose cheeks were still faintly tinged red - for last. "Was it a very serious matter?"

"Discussing?" Anjia snorted. "I caught the two of them on the floor, all tangled up in one another."

Para felt the skin of her face burn. "We were _hardly_ -"

"Oh?" Geraldo asked, at first only amused. "Oh." Abruptly he was staring at her, eyes rounding by increments. "Oh!" His hand slapped hard onto the tabletop, and then he laughed. "Well, _now_ it all makes sense!"


End file.
